


Boiling Isles Manifesto

by colorfilledcalamity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (Mostly implied but its there), A bit of Eda and Luz bonding too, A jokey idea but I wrote it as seriously as possible, Also Eda really likes Demon Realm Karl Marx too, Amity and Luz are both gay and in love, Autistic Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Demon Realm Karl Marx, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Just good ol' Lumity bonding with a political backdrop, You do not need to know about Karl Marx to read this I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfilledcalamity/pseuds/colorfilledcalamity
Summary: Amity Blight and Luz Noceda bond over their shared affinity for a certain political theorist.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Boiling Isles Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one shot idea as a sort of joke, but wanted to write it as seriously as I could with genuine character bonding moments, so here it is! I modeled some of Luz's behaviors after some of mine (I'm autistic) but you can come up with your own reasons as to why she acts the way she does in this. Hope you enjoy this weird-but-heartwarming one shot

The first thing Amity saw when she walked into Hexside was Luz banging her head into the entrance hall wall. It was not unlike Luz to do things like this; she could be seen a lot of the time doing similar things, like biting her arm and slapping herself in the face. These behaviors, Amity would notice, always exacerbated during moments when Luz was under immense stress. Whether it be in the face of a test or while doing particularly difficult homework, you could easily find Luz exhibiting self-harmful behaviors. Amity has tried to stop Luz from doing these things (as would any sane person), but the effort was always in vain.

"What's wrong, Luz?" Amity hurried up to Luz, dropping her books to the floor and blocking Luz's forehead from connecting with the wall. Luz turned to face Amity and groaned.

"It's Marx, Amity!"

"Marx?"

"Karl Marx!"

Amity stared at Luz, her face contorted into a questioning expression. Luz let out another groan and put her face in her hands.

"There's no Marx in the Demon Realm," Luz's voice was muffled as she spoke into her hands. "And it makes me so sad!"

"Who's Marx?" Luz's arms fell to her side, and she began to gawk at Amity. Amity was still staring at Luz, confusion plastered all over her face.

"Only the greatest revolutionary mind to ever live - in the human world, of course." Luz added.

"We have great revolutionaries!" Amity exclaimed. "Kaster Maux is my favorite."

"What did he believe in?" Luz asked, now bouncing up and down. "I've never heard about any Boiling Isle theorists or revolutionaries!"

"You wouldn't have, because our government has tried their hardest to keep his teachings under wraps. "He went against our imperialist and capitalist system, writing about how we, the common folk, should revolutionize and take control of everything! Then we could use our power to create a demon-ocracy that benefits all of the commoners. Eventually, we would transition to a period where there would be no class or state to enforce the will of the powerful people!"

"Wait a minute..." Luz began to pinch her forehead. "That sounds exactly like Karl Marx!"

Now Amity was bouncing up and down. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Even the names sound similar, it's perfect!" Luz pulled Amity into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. Amity, now incredibly flustered, gently pushed Luz off of her. Just then, though, the bell screamed, signaling the beginning of class.

"We can talk about him more after school," Luz rubbed her cheeks with both hands. "At The Owl House!"

Amity smiled. "That sounds like an amazing idea."

-

"Kaster Maux? Oh yeah, love the guy."

Eda floated above the couch on her staff, Luz and Amity right underneath her. As soon as Luz and Amity had arrived at The Owl House, they had quickly sat down on the couch and screamed for Eda. Usually Amity would be courteous to Eda, she is Luz's mentor after all, but her excitement over politics made courtesy the last thing on her mind.

"Wow, really?" Luz looked up at Eda. "I didn't take you as a theory-reading type of gal."

"Cut out the assumptions, kid," Eda rolled her eyes. "My title as the 'most powerful witch in the Boisling Isles' does not extend to just my magical talent. I have a great brain as well."

"Then why did you drop out of school?" Luz could not help but snicker a bit after asking. She saw Eda's face turn bright red as Eda floated to the ground and hopped off her staff.

"I hated school, that's all there is to it!" "Or maybe-" Luz began laughing violently. "It was just too difficult for you!"

"Can it, Luz!" Eda grabbed her staff and pointed it at Luz. Amity knew it was probably a playful gesture, but her instincts told her to get in front of Luz and take the full brunt of a potential magical blast. So she did.

"Uh, Amity, what are you doing?" Luz asked. Amity felt her face get warm and quickly sat down on her side of the couch again.

"Oh, you were trying to protect Luz, weren't you?" Eda smirked, putting her staff down and leaning against it.

"No I wasn't!" Amity covered her face with her hands. After a few moments of nothing but silence and stillness, Amity felt something grip her right shoulder. Beginning to smile, Amity moved her hands from her face, expecting to see Luz's hand on her shoulder. Instead, she saw a single white hand. The hand seemed to be detached from its arm, with a bone poking out from the bottom. Amity let out a scream, grabbed the hand, and threw it across the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Eda walked toward the hand, picked it up, and attached it to her left arm. "You could've hurt my hand!"

"Why was your hand on my shoulder?" Amity could not help but raise her voice. She folded her arms, looking straight at Eda.

"It flung off, sorry, kid!" Eda explained. "It must've been loose if it flew off that easily."

"I'm sorry, Amity!" Luz scooted over to Amity's side of the couch and put her arm around her. "I swear this is normal. Trust me, Eda's hand does not contain any diseases."

Amity chuckled. "Thanks, Luz."

"So, youngins'," Eda slammed the bottom of her staff onto the floor to get their attention. "Would you like to hear the story of Kaster Maux?"

"Yes, please!" Amity and Luz said at the same time. Amity felt her cheeks warm and quickly patted them so the redness that she knew was there would fade.

"Alright, but just so you know, it's pretty brutal!" Eda cleared her throat.

"50 years ago, when the Emperor came into power, there was a man named Kaster Maux. He was a wild witch before the Emperor began his rule, and continued being one afterwards, even though being a wild witch became illegal at that point. Kaster spent his days after the Savage Ages hiding out in the wild, ravenous forests of the Boiling Isles, hiding from the Emperor's goons. "Kaster, in his various forest shelters, would write his beliefs down periodically on anything he could find, whether it be a leaf or the backside of a demon. He was vehemently against covens, believing that they were only set up as an effort to control the masses and turn them into obedient work machines. He believed that anyone should be allowed to practice all forms of magic throughout their entire lives, and believed that coven membership being mandatory was a form of oppression.

"Kaster believed that every common witch or demon should (or would) eventually revolutionize and take down Emperor Belos. He believed the common folk should control everything themselves and become what he dubbed a "demon-ocracy", where everyone from the smallest witch to the tallest hell-raising demon would get a say in how Boiling Isles was run! Pretty dope, if you ask me.

"During Kaster's time period, he would go to various towns and preach his ideas to the citizens, causing everyone who lent an ear to him eventually finding themselves wanting to join his cause. Obviously, Emperor Belos did not like this. He threw every ally of Kaster's he could find into the Conformatorium, where they would all spend the rest of their lives.

"Eventually, Kaster would be found and imprisoned too. He sadly lived the rest of his days in the Conformatorium, and died while still relatively young. His writings in the various forests would all eventually be found by his un-imprisoned devotees and compiled into actual books, but you can only ever get it in the deepest, darkest crevices of the Night Market because Belos regulates the daytime market like hell!"

Amity and Luz stared at each other, open-mouthed.

"And that's the story of Kaster Maux!" Eda twirled her staff and placed it confidently back on the ground. "How'd ya like it?"

"It was amazing, Eda!" Luz jumped up and down on the couch, raising her arms up to the air. Amity hesitated, but soon smiled and joined Luz in expressing her excitement.

"I knew about Kaster and loved his work, but I never knew about all of his history." Amity said while jumping up and down with Luz.

"Good thing you have ol' auntie Eda to tell you what Hexside won't!" Eda winked at Amity. "Seriously though, guys, please stop jumping on my couch."

Luz and Amity collapsed back down on the couch, laughing their hearts out.

"Amity, hey, I just got the greatest idea!" Luz proclaimed, trying to stifle her joyful laughter. "Ya know how earlier I was super upset about Karl Marx not being here?"

Amity nodded.

"Well, I just remembered something great! King used my phone to access MewTube once, and I can text my mom from over here, so that must mean we can use the human Internet from the Demon Realm!"

"What's the Internet?" Amity asked.

"It's really hard to explain, but all you need to know is that I can show you all of Karl Marx's books and theories on my human phone!" Luz beamed and placed her hands on her hips, obviously proud of the conclusion she came to.

"That's amazing, Luz!" Amity scooted closer to Luz and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm really excited to start learning about him!"

Now it was Luz's turn to be flustered. She rubbed her cheeks and smiled at Amity.

"Yeah, me too!" 


End file.
